Scent delivery technologies are known within the hunting arts. While these technologies have been employed to deliver scents in outdoor environments, these scent delivery technologies often require direct user contact with the scent delivery devices during preparation and/or delivery, resulting in scent being transmitted onto the user and/or their clothing. What is needed is a self-contained scent delivery system that remedies the aforementioned deficiencies. These and other advantages of the present technology will be described in greater detail herein.